


Luna's Anatomy

by zungenleid



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorn hat bei einer Entführung den Kürzeren gezogen und muss nun verarztet werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge bei 120_minuten.livejournal.com

Er würde jeden Moment krepieren und es würde der beschissenste Abgang sein, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Thorn biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht zu stöhnen und rollte sich auf die Seite. Smilee hatte ihn vor ein paar Stunden hier in dieses Hinterzimmer über Tools Werkstatt getragen und auf der schrecklich quietschenden Pritsche abgelegt, weil die Drogen in Thorns Körper dafür sorgten, dass er keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen konnte.

„Er wird wieder, oder?“, hatte Smilee geflüstert, als seien sie hier in einer bescheuerten Folge von Grey’s Anatomy (es hatte einen Grund gegeben, warum Thorn sich ausgerechnet Seattle für seinen Hackingangriff ausgesucht hatte, oh ja).

Doc hatte bloß geschnaubt und den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Klar wird er wieder. Aber es wird weh tun und wenn ihr Vollidioten euch ein einziges Mal an Pläne halten würdet, dann hätten wir das Problem jetzt nicht!“

Es folgte das übliche Geschrei und Gekeife und auch wenn sich Thorn wahrscheinlich ein bisschen geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, da Smilee alles daran setzte, um seine Ehre zu verteidigen, war es ihm eher peinlich. Erst als Tool drohte, ihnen allen einen Hello-Kitty-Kopf auf die linke Arschbacke zu tätowieren, hielten sie die Klappe und ließen Thorn endlich in seinem Elend allein.

Die Paralyse hatte im Laufe des Abends nachgelassen – es musste beinah Mitternacht sein – doch jetzt brachten ihn die Krämpfe in Beinen und Bauch fast um den Verstand. Die anderen schauten alle fünfzehn Minuten nach ihm, was wirklich nett gemeint war, aber er machte bloß die Augen zu und sagte kein Wort, bis sie wieder gingen. Doc hatte ihm überraschend mitfühlend erklärt, dass Schmerzmittel nichts bringen würden, da der Cocktail, den ihm diese verfluchten Drogenjunkies verabreicht hatten, ziemlich abgefahren war und sie mit weiteren Pillen nur noch mehr Schaden anrichten würden. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und abzuwarten, weswegen er sich schlafend stellte, wann auch immer die Zimmertür aufging.

Bis auf Smilee hatten alle seine billige Scharade durchschaut, was wahrscheinlich auch nicht sonderlich schwierig war, wenn er alle drei Sekunden zusammenzuckte und ihm der Schweiß in Strömen übers Gesicht lief, weil seine Eingeweide beschlossen hatten, sich in den Gordischen Knoten zu flechten. Doch keiner hatte etwas gesagt, nur Lee hatte geflucht und ihn einen Idioten genannt.

Scheißmission. Scheißdrogen. Scheißkerle, die ihn aus dem Luftschacht gezerrt hatten, weil er ihre Peilung nicht ausreichend gestört hatte.

Scheißanfängerfehler.

Ein weiterer Krampf überwältigte ihn. Er drehte den Kopf und stopfte sich verzweifelt das Kissen in den Mund, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Als er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, von der Brust an abwärts in zwei Teile gespalten zu werden, hörte er plötzlich ein leises Lachen von der Tür her. Ach, scheiße, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!“

Luna.

Sie war bisher noch nicht da gewesen und Thorn fragte sich, ob sie unten wohl alle Streichhölzer zogen, um rauszufinden, wer drei Minuten lang seinen halbtoten Körper anstarren durfte. Tolles Spiel.

„Na, wie geht’s?“

Thorn sagte nichts, auch weil er Angst hatte, Luna vor die Füße zu kotzen, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Er wusste, dass sie als Türsteherin gearbeitet und deshalb wahrscheinlich schon Schlimmeres gesehen hatte, aber er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern.

„Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht. Doc meinte, dass du eine echt beschissene Nacht vor dir hast.“

Sie blieb vor der Pritsche stehen und schaute ihn mit einem seltsam undurchdringlichen Blick an. Vermutlich war sie sauer auf ihn, weil er sich hatte erwischen lassen und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Das einzige, was ihn vor einer Standpauke bewahrte, war vermutlich sein jämmerlicher Zustand.

Oh Gott, Barney würde ihn bestimmt in Stücke reißen, sobald Doc sein Okay gab.

Thorn stöhnte und schloss die Augen, vergrub sich so gut es ging unter der dünnen Decke und hoffte, dass Luna Mitleid mit ihm haben würde. Für irgendwas musste sein Milchbubigesicht schließlich gut sein.

„Stell dich nicht so an“, sagte Luna mit einem deutlich hörbaren Grinsen, dann ging sie in die Knie und riss ihm die Decke weg.

Das wars, dachte Thorn. Sie würde ihn auf der Stelle zur Schnecke machen und wahrscheinlich wäre am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr genug von ihm übrig, damit Barney auch noch über ihn herfallen konnte. Hatte die Sache wenigstens etwas Gutes, dachte er, und gerade als er sich seufzend seinem Schicksal ergeben wollte, wurde plötzlich ein großes warmes Ding auf seinen Bauch gepresst.

Thorn blinzelte. „Hä?“

Luna verdrehte die Augen und besaß die Dreistigkeit, gegen seine Stirn zu schnippen.

„Das ist eine Wärmflasche, du Trottel. Hilft vielleicht.“

„Oh.“ Thorn wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er betrachtete das rote, herzförmige Ding, das auf ihm lag und angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte, als hätte sich eine dicke, flauschige Katze auf ihm zusammengerollt.

„Hast du die gekauft?“, fragte er leise und Luna verdrehte die Augen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass Tool sowas im Haus hat, oder?“ Sie seufzte und wischte sich durchs Gesicht, als könne sie nicht fassen, mit was für einem Haufen unfähiger Idioten sie zusammen arbeiten musste. „Ich hab alle seine Schränke durchwühlt und nicht mal ein richtiges Handtuch gefunden, aber genug Waffen, um Griechenland einzunehmen.“ Sie hielt inne und grinste plötzlich. „Ich hätte ein paar Mal mit einer Beretta schießen und dir die auf den Bauch legen können.“

Thorn lachte, obwohl das seinem Körper überhaupt nicht gut tat. „Das wäre ein bisschen Macho gewesen, oder?“

„Ein bisschen.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Das war es nie mit Luna, fand Thorn und schob die Wärmflasche unter sein T-Shirt. Es fühlte sich sofort viel besser an, was er aber niemals laut zugeben würde. Niemals.

„Ich geb dir das Geld wieder“, versprach er, doch Luna winkte ab.

„Die fünf Dollar habe ich gerade noch so erübrigen können“, sagte sie und dann wurde ihr Lächeln plötzlich ein bisschen schmaler. „Lass… lass dich einfach nicht mehr erwischen, okay? Smilee geht beim nächsten Mal wahrscheinlich an die Decke.“

Thorn sah sie an und obwohl Luna sonst niemals zurückwich, schien sie plötzlich ein wenig verlegen zu sein. Sie konnte mit Schwäche nicht sonderlich gut umgehen, keiner von ihnen konnte das und Thorn hasste es, ein Schwächling zu sein.

„Was macht das Team?“, fragte er schließlich ein bisschen zögerlich und Luna stürzte sich mit Begeisterung auf den Themenwechsel.

„So wie immer“, erzählte sie eifrig. „Lee und Doc streiten sich immer noch darüber, wer den letzten Junkie gekillt hat. Die anderen schließen fleißig Wetten auf das Ergebnis ab.“

„Es war Lee. Ich stand neben dem Typen. Aber da Doc mich noch verarzten muss, wette ich auf ihn“, sagte Thorn.

„Kluger Junge“, erwiderte Luna, dann stand sie auf und streckte sich. „Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen.“

„Ja, Mama.“

„Pass auf was du sagst.“

„Ja, Papa.“

„Idiot.“

Sie hob die Hand, als wolle sie ihm erneut gegen die Stirn schnippen, doch dann strich sie ihm bloß sanft über den Kopf.

„Wird schon wieder“, murmelte sie leise und verließ mit raschen Schritten das Zimmer.

Thorn presste die Wärmflasche etwas fester gegen seinen Bauch und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag hatte er das Gefühl, dass tatsächlich wieder alles gut werden würde.


End file.
